Batclan Easter
by Silverambush
Summary: A Batclan Easter one-shot. With Smut and lemons between the batclan and their lovers. When it comes to Easter everyone gets excited and a battle royal and egg hunt in the bat cave seem like a lot of fun what mischief can they get into... Boy X Boy male on male lemons etc.


**A/N: Hello everyone this is this Easter's (2014) one-shot with the Young Justice/Justice League since it will be posted on both parts so it can be found on both!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Young Justice, Justice League, DC Nation, etc franchise, I am only borrowing the characters for my fan fiction and do not make any money off of it.**

**Warnings: This is slightly crackish just so you know a plot-bunny on steroids. There will be lemons and threesome twosome and sosomes mostly homosexual and some heterosexual ones. This is also boy x boy, yaoi, male x male, men on men or anything else you want to call it. This is will most defiantly be a Mature/M/MA one-shot. **

**SMUTTY**

**A/N: On with the story!**

* * *

Batman stared aimlessly at the computer screen with in the watch tower waiting waiting for something to go wrong for something to cause Earth to go into mass chaos and panic. Yet so far nothing nothing was going wrong nothing was blowing up and causing people to run around screaming like headless chickens.

'Am I really going to be able to celebrate Easter with my clan this Easter? Then again should I even take it off because evil doesn't take a break no matter the holiday.' Batman rubbed his eyes not really believing the fact that the criminals hadn't done something. They always do something! Yet it doesn't seem like this Easter they are…

Rubbing his eyes again like he couldn't believe what he was seeing he stared at the screen which was as blank as a new sheet of paper no red dots to mar it to tell of distress or crime. "I don't believe this." Batman murmured his deep voice causing some of his female coworkers to shiver in delight at the sound.

Superman watched his best friend as he stared at the screen solemnly. Having not moved an inch in the past six hours except to rub his eyes when they started to tire, a scarlet flash zipped through the watchtower before slowing down long enough to be distinguished as the Scarlet Flash himself leaning over the dark shroud that was the Batman.

"Hey Bats!" Flash exclaimed excitedly. Batman glanced over at the speedster long enough to see that he was decked out for the holiday with flair. Wrapped around the speedster's then waist was a belt with a yellow bunnies' tail attached to the back and on his head was golden rabbit ears making them perfect accessories for the Flash's outfit also accenting his body and making all the men and some women in the tower drool with want. Batman felt a stir in his gut to see if the speedster would be as cute without cloths on with the accessories as he did with the skin tight suit on. 'Though then again that probably wouldn't be a good thing to try out here.' He thought quietly seeing that the rest of the tower could barely keep their eyes off the pair to begin with.

"You can't seriously plan to sit and stay in front of the monitor all day can you!" The Speedster continued bouncing on the balls of his feet just like the rabbit he was dressed as.

"And why wouldn't I?" Drawled Batman slowly.

The Flash seemed to freeze in shock for a millisecond before latching onto the Head Bat with surprising force. Pressing his face as close to the other persons' as possible Flash exclaimed, "Please tell me you have gone home and looked at a calendar long enough to know its Easter."

Batman rolled his eyes before a part of his brain took joy in the fact that it had the Speedster in its lap and wondered if it could get away with some subtle groping. Lifting his cape enough that it covered the Flash's arm hiding his lower body from the rest of the tower he placed a hand delicately into the speedster's lap making the scarlet tights hero freeze for a moment before continuing to babble quickly about how even the Batman needs to go home and do normal things.

Keeping his eyes upwards and his face relaxed Batman moved his hand back and forth slowly caressing Flash's thighs. Stuttering the speedster blushed before quietly whispering, "What are you doing!"

"Nothing…of much importance…continue." Rumbled the Dark Hero as he continued his slow rubbing of the Flash's thighs. The speedster looked uncertain before continuing to ramble this time more hesitantly about how his family, being just him and Wally, were going to have dinner. Filtering most of the words through one ear to be processed by another part of the Knight's mind the rest of his mind focused on how much he could tease the speedster he claimed in public before it became illegal. 'Then again we aren't technically on earth so does it still count?' Batman thought amused before turning back to his self-imposed assignment.

* * *

**-Smutty Dotted Line Start-**

Moving his hand up slowly back towards Flash's crotch he heard the stutter in the man's breath every time he did that but this time he didn't stop continuing up the path of the solid leg muscle his palm lightly touched the slightly aroused Speester's member. "Ah! Batman!" Flash yelled-whispered golden gloved hands clutching at the armored shoulders a part of his mind wanting the cloth gone so he could dig his hands into solid muscle another part screaming for them to stop their current activities. 'Were in the Watchtower for goodness sake!' But with the sneaky hands of the Knight pushed his palm with increasing force into his crouch pleasure streaking up his spine and a low moan leaving his mouth as his thighs trembled all thoughts off stopping the Dark Knight leaving his head as pleasure was forced upon with strict precision and accurarcy. "B-ah-tmannnnn whhhy…"

The deep chuckle from said Bat made the Speedster's member twitch in need as pre-cum rouse to the tip before being worked in by clever fingers through the material of his suit. His thighs twitched the feeling of need building up as pleasure coursed over his skin. He needed it and he needed it now! "NyaaAH! Faaaaaaaster!" The Scarlet Speedster moaned quietly hips bucking trying to find his lover's member to insight him to give in to his needs and take him. One hand letting go of his grip on the Bat's shoulder traveled down armored and rock hard muscle before coming to his groin feeling the hard bulge he was about to try and recuperate the feelings he was being given when a loud shriek from below and getting closer made him freeze.

**-Smutty Dotted Line Ends-**

* * *

Superman watched the scene with amusement and arousal as his two friends started to get hot and heavy in Batman's chair completely forgetting about his presence. Though he didn't really mind he loved to watch as the brooding Bat would become dominant and start to tease and force and Flash into a panting submissive mess. He always wondered if it was a Kryptonian thing or if it was just him. He could ask Superboy but that would be an awkward conversation to start after just making up to the boy for being a total imbecilic and not appreciating Superboy for the gift of life he was. 'Yeah that would be a nice conversation "Hey Superboy I know you're technically only five years old but you're in the body of a teenager so are you a voyeur like me or did you inherit my submissiveness slash dominate side.' Superman snorted 'Yeah that would go well.' He thought.

Turning away from his inner musing he watched as Nightwing ran excitedly up to the couple in the chair and bouncing around talking about having a Batclan Easter. 'A Batclan Easter? That sounds fun I wonder if I can get in on it or at least get permission for Superboy to join.' Walking towards the three intent on getting more information.

Flash was a peaceful man by nature and wanted to give everyone the benefit of the doubt and not do harm to anyone but right then regardless of if Nightwing was Batman's son/partner/side kick or trained monkey he wanted to murder him. He was this close to getting his greedy little hands on Bat cock… 'Does he KNOW how hard it is to get this man in the mood to have sex let alone doing it in a kinky place? And he just COCK BLOCKED me! I am soooooooooo cock blocking him Wally and Roy next chance I get right before they climax then they shall know the pain!' Flash wanted to whimper at the tight feeling which was made even worse because he was in skin tight spandex as his painfully aroused member rubbed against his suit. 'No fair!' he whined pitifully in his mind before a certain phrase caught his attention "Batclan Easter…what's that?"

"Yes I would like to know as well." The Flash and Batman stared at the new arrival with appreciation for the well-built man though they had very different ideas for what they wanted to do with that beautiful body. The Flash stared wondering if all the rumors from the men's shower was true about Superman being a superMAN under his tights were true and how much work he would have to go through to get his possessive and sexy lover to agree to allow Superman into the relationship let alone touch him long enough to test out the rumors. While Batman was staring at Superman's hips from the few times he had seen the Kryptonian in his natural planet's cloths he knew that he packed a set of very curvy hips and had a wonderful ass. Many times to test if he was as curvy as he looked he wanted to march up and grab the man by the waist before pulling him harshly back and taking a nice chuck out of the man's before mentioned ass. Glancing at his lover who was staring at the super hero lustily he knew it wouldn't be hard to get the man into the relationship the only problem would be if he would allow him to do what he wanted to do to him or not.

'Well if what Dick is excitingly talking about goes as it normally does we'll see tonight if Superman is willing to 'hop' on in if not…well I have some special things in my closet for Barry tonight so all will be well.'

Superman and the Flash listened intently to Nightwing as he explained what the Batclan Easter was. Though he only got two sentences in before looking confused and looking back to Batman for help in the explanation.

Sighing in annoyance Batman moved the Flash around comfortably in his lap, due to doing this so often the Flash grabbed the cape ends to wrap around himself, before the Knight started to explain. "The Batclan Easter is something I did with Nightwing for a long while, it is an even where Alfred hides five eggs with different items inside that are very valuable to the Batclan. First is the most common egg it is an egg with the Robin design on it inside it are little figurines these figurines change every year so they are collectables by the Batclan that everyone wants because they are cute or cool but also inside the Robin eggs have clues inside them to tell people where the other more difficult eggs are you could get a Robin egg that has the really easy to come by figurine inside it, from the set of three, but get a really rare clue that'll lead you to the top highest egg, or you could get a dud that will just lead you to another Robin egg. These eggs are ten points and there are 50 of them in total.

The next egg in the hierarchy is the Butler egg these look like they are wearing little butler outfits inside these are new toys for Batclan members and whoever gets the egg gets the toy inside. There are twenty of these eggs and they are twenty points. After that are silver eggs these eggs the treat inside might not seem like the next level up compared to the first to but its better. The silver eggs carry a special kind of chocolate I've made that is solely for this event that melts in your mouth just perfect and tastes like a silky orgasm.

The two adults stared at the Dark Knight with disbelief before Nightwing piped up quickly. "It's true! It is literally the best chocolate in the world and OMGurd I can't believe I forgot about it I have to have more of the chocolate Batman! You have to do the event again!" Nightwing froze in place when he saw a double glare coming from the couple in the chair.

'He knew that Bruce didn't like being interrupted so he knew why the Bat was mad at him but the Speedster why? Wally only glared like that when…oh he cock-blocked them didn't he? Shit Wally said that his Uncle gets vicious when he wants revenge when his pleasure gets interrupted. I hope Bruce can distract him for the rest of the day…month…infinity? Oh well my life was nice while it lasted but…. I still want to do the Easter event sooooooo more begging.'

"Please Batman you gotta." Nightwing whined trying to use puppy dog eyes through his mask.

"If you would let me continue…I might just decide if I want to or not."

"Yes sir!"

"As I was saying there are ten silver eggs and they are fifty points each. The next egg is the most sot after egg it and the last egg there is only one of accept in this case the golden egg which is the next egg there are seven of eight if you include this year because they were hidden and never found." Batman continued.

"What!" The scream of surprised ran through the whole tower before the Flash was squished in-between the two Bat Clansmen. "You mean to tell me there is eight million dollars lying around in a golden egg(s) somewhere in the Batcave and no one has found them!?"

"Yes." Was the Dark Knight's bland answer.

"Oh my gosh! You're crazy! Most get to the cave pronto." Nightwing was about to take off at full speed when he was tripped by a black booted foot and picked up by a smiling superhuman Superman. Batman glared at his apprentice before saying, "You know the rules you can't go into the cave until the all clear is given by Alfred and everyone knows the rules."

"But EIGHT million dollars." Nightwing moaned pitifully.

"Yes and it'll be there later." Batman said

"What does he mean by eight million?" Asked Superman.

"What he means is that each year there is a only one golden egg that wins you the game but since there are so many it'll be a hundred points that holds a million dollars…each." Batman said without any expression.

The scream from multiple directions made him look towards his red clad lover and the monitor on it was Nightwing's team, Robin/Tim Red Arrow/Roy Kid Flash/Wally and Impulse/Bart, filling up the screen as they stared in shock at the Batman. Batman looked back down at his apprentice. "You turned this on at the beginning didn't you?"

Nightwing rubbed his head smirking. "Yeah you said everyone had to know the rules so I turned it on early so that everyone could hear the rules." Batman nodded before continuing. "Alright so the actual rules are that before the game starts everyone will be stripped of their equipment and unable to use any powers they have to level the playing field making this competition purely on what your physical body can do. So no flying no running no batarangs no nothing. Everyone will have a basket in what is called the safe zone you will put your eggs you collect in the safe zone in your basket before you reach the safe zone it so no hold bards fight to see if you can keep your egg. People can snatch your eggs from you before you reach the safe zone so you have to move quickly. Your eggs and there points will be added up at the end of the allotted time. Whoever has the most points at the end wins also if you have a Butler egg and make it into the safe zone with the egg you can use the equipment in the egg. Also the cave is stripped of all weapons and gadgets but you can use whatever is left to your advantage you'll have to, to get to some of the eggs."

"What happens if no one finds the really well hidden golden eggs?" Roy asked from the other side of the monitor in the mountain.

"Then the game goes into overtime. Overtime is when everyone can use the any of their powers and whatever methods they choose to get the last eggs and to look for the golden one(s) when all the golden ones are found is when overtime ends. Whoever, out of the groups/teams created who has the least amount of points as to dress up in that years degrading Easter Bunny outfit. And that is a Batclan Easter, understand?"

Flash stared with a fake disappointed expression at his lover, "You turned an Easter Egg Hunt into a training/battle royal and a torture method?"

"Yes." Batman stated drawly looking back down at his lover.

"Cool! Can I join?!" Flash said happily. "Yeah we want in too!" Screamed the two younger speedsters Bart/Impulse and Wally/Kid Flash. "If it wouldn't be too much trouble Superboy and I would like to join too Roy can also join us and be our third member since you will have yourself Nightwing and Robin/Tim."

Batman looked around at his two hesitantly waiting for their permission for outsiders to intrude on their family holiday getting nods of approval from both Batman sighed before saying, "Fine."

The heroes were about to leave for the Batcave when Superman remembered that Batman said there were five eggs not just four. "Hey Batman you said there were five eggs what does the fifth one do and look like."

Batman looked over at the super. "The last egg is the Bat egg it has my symbol on it and even if we skip a year there's only one. So it'll be the hardest to find and inside it is a free ticket to control me for a night."

Superman's eyes widened before he gulped naughty images filling his head of all the things he could order the Bat to do to him in a night and the things he could do with the Flash if he was willing. Shaking his head quickly he zoomed over to the zeta beam teleporter. 'Powers or not I must get that egg!'

Flash stared up at his lover suspiciously. "You're plotting something." The beautiful and slightly terrifying smirk that followed the Flash's statement made him shiver in excitement and dread at the same time. Batman leaning his dark head down till he reached the Flash's cloth covered ear whispered heatedly. "I don't know what you mean." Before swiftly biting down on the speedster's spandex covered neck. Making his breath hitch and his arousal from before come barreling back before he could do a thing about it the Bat pushed his out of his lap and waltzed over to the zeta beam leaving a confused Speedster in his wake.

Soon after the Flash realized what he had done and screamed, "Bats!"

* * *

-Later at the Bat Cave-

The three teams of three stood in the safe zone standing around the little islands that held their baskets to put their eggs in later. The first team was the Bat team that included Batman, Nightwing, and Robin. The second team was the Speedster team it included Flash, Kid Flash, and Impulse. And lastly put certainly not skippable was the Super team which had Superman, Superboy, and Red Arrow in it. Alfred stood off to the side holding a stopwatch as he watched the underdressed heroes prep to start.

Coughing slightly to get their attention he started to list the rules and the amounts. "Remember gentlemen no powers, no tools, no cheating until the overtime half of the game. Any cheating beforehand will have you disqualified. Due to the fact that these eggs had eight years of buildup there were 400 Robin eggs, 160 Butler Eggs, 80 Silver Eggs, and 8 Golden Eggs and 1 Bat Egg."

Roy looked questionably at the elderly man about to ask what the Bat Egg was when he was cut off by Alfred saying, "Begin!" and waving a green flag. Taking off with his team and a human pace blue eyes started to scan for anyplace that could find an egg.

Over with the Bat team they had an advantage due to one living most of the time in the cave so they knew the lay out and two because they had done the event so long that they knew where the best hiding places were. Their plan was to go for all the high-stake eggs to get the most points and that if you found an egg that was your egg to put in your basket but the other two would help the one who found it so that they would get winning team bragging rights. Bruce would look for the Silver and Gold eggs while Tim would look for the Butler Eggs so they could some gear to work with and Dick would look for Robin eggs one so he could get the clues but mostly because he wanted this years and the last seven years sets so they could go on his wall. He was sooooo not going to lose a year's set to these newbs he knew Tim was going to help him Tim was the same.

The Speedsters plan was a bit simpler in the fact that they had done the math quickly and found out that though the Butler and Gold Eggs would have the best rewards they wouldn't have the most points while the Robin and Silver had the same score of 4000 if you added all there points up so if they can get most of those eggs they would win. Though they would have to be careful not to have their eggs snatch on the way to the safe zone and they'd pick up any other eggs they see.

The Supers had the simplest plan of all just get any egg they find. Roy would get the Butler Eggs so he could get Bat Clan equipment. Conner would get the Robin eggs so he could have the toys. They would split the Gold and Silver eggs if they got any but Superman wanted all rights to the Bat Egg if they got it. When he explained what the 'treasure' the Bat Egg gave was the other two super heroes were too scared to even think about using the egg so said it was fine with them.

And so the game went on. It was a few hours later when only ten Robin eggs, two Butler eggs, one Silver Egg, all eight Golden Eggs, and one Bat Egg were still up for grabs and only ten minutes remained on the clock. All the teams were going wild trying to find the last eggs, because whichever team didn't have the most points at the end of time wouldn't get to try in overtime. The Bat Team was flying from the ceiling using their new equipment trying to use aerial view to find eggs Dick and Tim about to go mad because they couldn't find the last pieces to their sets.

"We've found eight of those last Robin eggs and still don't have the last piece in our sets!" Dick said angrily. Seeing another Robin egg he swooped down opening it with Tim on his heels. Inside was the piece he had been looking for making him cry out in triumph while Tim sighed sadly holding his egg frowning. Feeling eyes on himself he looked over to see Super blue eyes staring at him with a frown holding the final Robin egg. Conner looked down at the egg before opening it to see that a toy was inside he hadn't scene in the other eggs before. Hearing a gasp Conner looked up to see his friend staring at the toy in shock.

'Is this that toy he's looking for so much for his set?' Conner thought. 'If I give it to him will he be happy? But Dad wants to win this so he can do something to Tim's Dad.' Biting his lips anxiously his choice was taken from him as he was picked up by his Dad Clark and thrown into the safe zone sliding most of the way due to the human rule. Looking back he saw that while he was thinking Tim would have pounced on him to get the egg away. Conner blushed at his train of thought. 'Pouncing…thinking of the sleek body of his friend being on top of his own pressing into him made a warm feeling curl inside his gut. What?' Blushing heavily he put the egg inside his basket. 'I'll just give it to Tim later.'

Roy had been fighting earlier with Wally for the last two Butler Eggs trying both trying to get them back to their baskets. Using his new bow and arrow he shot at the speedster who could only dodge at a human rate making him whine. "This isn't fair Roy~"

Smirking the red headed notched another arrow. "To bad." Tensing Wally waiting for the arrow to hit him when it didn't he glanced up to see the archer in front of him making him jerk back. Pulling the other red head to him roughly Roy kissed him fiercely, pushing his tongue passed willing lips and trying to drown in the speedster, feeling the other red head vibrate around his tongue in excitement he groaned low in his throat before snatching the eggs and running or the safe zone.

Wally confused for a moment stood there dazed hands out as if still holding the two eggs when his mind caught up and he sputtered at the red head as he stood in the safe zone. "You cheat!" He screamed.

Back with Conner who had quickly run back so he could continue the game saw the silver egg sitting at the top of the giant penny. But he also saw Bart climbing the penny to get it. Running quickly he started to scale the penny making sure he didn't use his powers and 'cheat'.

Bart glanced down to see Conner on the penny with him and immediately doubled to get up the penny the fastest. Getting to the top he snatched the egg just as Conner got up to the top though he wobbled and looked like he was about to fall. Gasping in fear Bart snatched up the slightly worried Super and pulled backwards making himself hit the wall and pull the Super crashing down with him. Laying over him Conner blushed feeling the thin but muscled speedster as his legs wrapped around his hips arms clutching the egg close to his chest.

'What are these emotions?' Conner thought frantically. The lightly panting and blushing face of his quick friend causing hunger to rise up inside of him making him want to just lean forward and devour the reddish brown haired speedster. 'Am I a bad person because I feel these things for two people?' Feeling of guilt rose up from within his stomach giving Bart enough time to slip away a run into the safe zone to place his egg into his basket.

Only two minutes remained and the Grandfather speedster Barry and his Grandson Bart were running around at full speed looking to see if they could find the golden eggs they knew that their team was behind in points and the only way to win at this point is to get the golden eggs that no one had gotten at this point. So engrossed where they, they didn't notice the colorful shadow that is Tim soaring through the air to grab Bart around the waist and soar screaming through the air away. Nor did Barry notice the dark shroud that was Bruce until he was pulled into the darkness behind one of the display cases.

Barry stared shocked as he saw the saw the glowing with lust eyes of his lover as he pinned Barry to one of his science tables in the cave. "B-r-ah-uce the game…" The low hum that left Bruce's body and traveled into his own made him shiver as for the third time that night he got aroused. Being stretched out on the table as he was he could only shiver with want as his lover left little bites through his suit making him hard as he impatiently shifted his hips against his dark haired lover. The groan that left the man's lips made him grin as he ground sharply into Bruce's crotch making him in reflex bite down harder at the junction between his neck and shoulder making the scarlet speedster cry out.

Bart and Tim were in a similar situation Tim had Bart in his lap a he licked short rough strokes against his neck. The Speedster was tugging at black hair wanton little noises of need leaving his throat as he rolled his hips against the groin below him. Whining when he felt his partner stop Bart kept his eyes closed as he tried to get Tim to continue pleasing him shifting his hips enough to make the blue eyes boy groan in need. "B-bah-rt stop we need to t-tah-lk."

Green eyes opened to stare into dazed blue ones. "Can't it wait?!" he asked sharply before pushing down with his hips to show his irritation and need. "N-ah-o it's about Conner." That got the youngest speedster to stop and look at the boy wonder. "What did he find out we like him?"

"No but I think he might like us, sooooo I say we seduce him tonight." The speedster grinned at the idea. "Alright but how?" "Well," Tim purred as he slowly dragged fingers down Bart's chest making sure to hit his nipples as he went down making Bart keen, "We'll need to continue THIS after the game and make sure that Conner stumbles onto us, and after he as well we'll show him what those 'feelings' he's been feeling mean."

Before Barry or Bart could continue to feel the pleasure their lovers were giving them they blinked in shock when they suddenly felt cold to see their lovers gone and hear the timer of the bell that told them the game was over. Twitching in irritation as they heard the soft or loud laughter from their lovers float back towards them they screamed in anger and need.

"THAT'S THE THIRD DAMN TIME!" "TIM!"

The Bat's stood innocently blank next to their baskets as the speedsters trudged back to stand next to their trying their best to cover their crotches.

"Alright now that we're all here I will list all of the remaining eggs. All eight of the golden eggs remain and the Bat egg. When the overtime light dings this will tell you it is ok to use your powers and to go this is a no holds barred brawl. Team Speedsters had the least amount of points so they will not get to participate and Mr. Flash had the least amount of points among them so he will have to where this year's Bunny outfit."

Barry twitched knowing very well that it was Bruce's fault since he would always steal his eggs before he could get to the safe zone. Giving the Bat the stink eye Barry watched as the two other teams took off to look for the last eggs. Feeling someone tug on his arm he looked down at his grandson. "Grandfather Barry how do you know any tricks I could do to surprise Tim? And hopefully Conner if he'll join." Barry cocked an eyebrow before looking at the other speedster he considered a son. Wally nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah it'd be awesome if I could surprise Roy and Dick the smug bastards always get the better of me."

"I know that somewhere that this is really wrong giving you two sexually advice but since none of you are kids anymore…and I can't really control it….let me tell you the best way to keep Batmen and muscle heads in line using your body." Pulling his children in close Barry started to whisper quickly.

Elsewhere Roy looked around a corner cautiously glancing around to see if he could find any flash of gold from one of the eggs. Feeling a presence behind him to late he jerked when a cloth was pulled around his eyes. Dropping his bow to drag at the cloth with both hands he twitched when he felt warm breath puff onto his ear. "Roy you're such a bad sneak." Purred Dick.

Relaxing at his other lovers voice Roy smirked. "True but you don't love me for my sneaking abilities."

"Oh? Then why do I love you? Maybe its your sexy body?" Roy shook his head no. "Then maybe your skill in battle." Again a no. "Then maybe your brain and how it forces me to stay one step ahead."

"No, Dick it's none of those things. It's my tongue you love me because of the way I can make you feel. By either whispering dirty things into your ear or doing the very dirty things I whisper to you about."

Dick whimpered slightly loosening his hold and allowing the archer to escape and fade into the cave. "You may be able to run now but you can't run all night." Whispered Dick before he to bled into the darkness.

Once all the eggs were found Team Bat emerged victorious and the two other bunny boys with the least amount of points in their groups ended up being Conner and Dick.

"Alfred what happened to the speedsters?" Bruce asked.

"I believe Master Bruce that master Barry said he was going to go get changed and lay in a comfortable position for his humiliation. While Master Wallace said he was going to go take a bath and Bartholomew said he was going to go get ready for extra activities." Alfred answered with a completely straight face.

Turning towards Dick Bruce said, "Go get changed you can help Conner I'm going to go upstairs to…help…Barry."

* * *

**...A/N: Okay from this point down to the Author Note is really going to be smut so if you read this for the plot, and why did you, then you might as well leave and know they had a happy rest of Easter so yeah….**

* * *

**-Smutty Dotted Line Starts-**

* * *

**Batman/Bruce X Flash/Barry X Superman/Clark**

* * *

Bruce walked quickly upstairs before staring at the door to his room. Opening it up he saw that the light in his room was off shrugging it off that Barry was embarrassed by the fat bunny suit he had chosen as this year's torture I mean losers punishment he started to strip down only to get to his pants and hear the clicking of his bedside lamp turning on.

Turning slowly Bruce felt the spit in his mouth dry up. There was his lover lying seductively on the bed not in the fat bunny suit he had picked out oh no he was lying in a tight red and gold play boy bunny outfit with glanced eyes filled with yearning. Those green eyes dazed in need were like a sirens call to him and he knew he was a hopeless sailor in this case. Slowly stalking towards his new found plain his eyes stared at the golden heels and traveled up the fish net legs smirking at the flame red leotard that stopped midway up his chest golden gloves fit Barry's hand as they trembled making sure he would stay in place. From the slight tilt of his body Bruce could see that his tail was the same golden color as his hair and his new ears.

"What a cute rabbit I've found in my bed whatever am I going to do with it?" Bruce asked slowly kneeling on the bed before crawling slowly till he lay behind the speedster. Picking him up ever so slowly knowing it sent his lover crazy because of the pace.

"You could play with him." Gulped Barry body trembling in want as scarred hands traveled down his bare back to grab roughly at his ass.

"Ummm, really…" Blue eyes stared into already dazed green, "But what if I want to eat him instead?" Green eyes stared confused for a moment before he shrieked in shock when he was pulled roughly into a scarred chest and his leotard and leggings bottom were ripped violently out and two unprepared fingers slipped into his needy entrance.

Screaming in pleasure and pain at the feeling of his insides being stretched in such a rough manner he pushed down trying to get the fingers to go further to bring him more pleasure as tears stained his face his member trapped in the constriction of his leotard hard and needy the pressure of the leotard making him moan and push farther down in need onto those curling and searching fingers.

Superman stared at the Egg he had tried so hard during the game to get. The Batman egg that would allow him to do whatever he wanted with Bruce for one night. Swallowing his nerves he wondered if he could really do what he was fantasying about. Hearing a familiar scream and forgetting where he was he flew quickly to the room he heard it from and through open the door. Super blue eyes staring in shock at the erotic and sexual scene laid out before him.

Bruce was kneeling on his bead dark head lying on Barry's shoulder Blue eyes staring at him a noticeable budge in his trousers he had yet to take off. In his arms with his knees hooked over one arm lay a lewdly dressed Barry in a red and gold playboy bunny outfit. Tears of pleasure tracking down his face as he panted, whimpered, and screamed in pleasure body spasming as Bruce continued to tease his entrance regardless of the new comer in the room. Green eyes cracked open to connect with super blue before they went blind with pleasure and a silent scream of fulfillment left the speedster's mouth a dark stain spread across the leotard as Barry's release shot out.

A deep voice floated through the room making both the super and speedster shiver. "May I help you Clark."

Ice blue eyes stared at him daring him to ask what he had come there for. "I-I wanted to use my egg." Clark stammered before saying stronger. "I want to join you to."

The bat smiled, "Really you want to join us doing this?" Barry cried out as Bruce jerked his fingers sharply inside him making his softened member start to harden again in need. "You want to do this with us?" Ripping the top half of the suit down Bruce leaned forward and bit down sharply on Barry's nipples making him scream once more in pleasure. Pulling out his member from its confined in the leotard Bruce started to slowly stroke it causing Barry to thrash in unfilled need.

"Yes." Clark said hoarsely. "Then come." Bruce said dark lust making his voice a temptation that no mortal, alien, or other being could resist.

Crawling onto the bed slowly he watched as Bruce teased Barry up into a fevered pitch and whispered naughty things into his ear. "Look at you, such a dirty boy you are, see Clark there he's going to finish all your dirty fantasies about himself tonight. He's going to shove his think long member deep inside you to where you'll feel so full when you try to walk tomorrow you'll still feel him inside you."

Barry whimpered greens eyes tearing in need whispering, "Please, please, please." Over and over again. Bruce pulled the super forward who had stripped himself during the talking until he could hook Barry's legs over his shoulders. A few more seconds of Barry's pleading before Clark couldn't take it any longer thrusting deep inside the speedster they both screamed in how good if felt as pleasure sparked up their bodies.

Bruce released the speedster before crawling off the bed to get some of his special toys. The two on the bed barely recognized the disappearance to wrapped up in each other. Thrusting as far as he could go inside Barry Clark groaned at how good it felt. Barry lay on the mattress thrashing in need and groaning ever time Clark's member thrust against his prostrate.

Clark felt the bed dip and saw Bruce now naked kneeling behind him with a softly glowing green glove. 'What is he?' Clark thought foggily. Before crying out in shocked pleasure as a scarred hand came down sharply cracking itself against his perfectly white ass. Feeling the pleasurable sting radiate up his spine he knew the glove had to have some kind of Kyrptonite in it for him to feel it. Barry screamed when Clark was pushed deeper inside him and member rested against his prostrate as he didn't move. The pleasure bouncing off his spine and down to his member and back causing more tears to track down his face thrashing his head back and forth to escape the over whelming pleasure.

"Don't move." Bruce ordered Clark softly. Making the alien freeze keeping his member against Barry's prostate causing the speedster to stay in agonizing pleasure. Bringing down his hand again sharply on the opposite cheek he hadn't hit before Clark screamed slightly his hips spazzing forward causing Barry to cry out once more before his release shot out in-between the two supers Barry thrashing so violently his body started to vibrate the dual sensation of Barry's vibration and Bruce spanking him in such a way cause Clark to groan his member feeling like it was about to burst. The milking sensation from Barry's release stimulating him even further. But he refused to move because of Bruce's order.

When the speedster finally calmed down Bruce continued his rhythmic spanking and Barry regain his thought and still having to be stimulated by Clark's member deep inside him moaned as his prostate was still being brutally pushed upon. Leaning up wards he bit down on the Superman's nubs causing a moan to leave the man's lips blue eyes dazed as they tried to escape the sensations.

"What did I tell you about moving?" A dark voice whispered in his ear.

"Bruce?" Clark asked panting when the sensations stopped. Still mewling slightly as the speedster under him continue to stimulate his chest.

"What did I say about moving?"

"Not to do it?" It came out more a question then an answer but that seemed good enough for the Dark Knight.

"And you disobeyed my order so I'll have to punish you." The dark purr in those words was the only warning he got before he was violently thrust into. Snapping his head back as the pleasure pain of it hit his system his hips jerking violently forward making the speedster scream in need. After this they were like raving beasts only after their own pleasure and each other's push each onwards and farther and farther until they felt like the world would end if they stopped. And then it unraveled. Clark groaned deep in his chest as his release finally came body shivering from the force of the climax caused him to go blind. Barry shrieked as his body spasmed from the feeling of warmth filling him conditioning him into releasing himself.

Collapsing the trio panted for a long while before smiling at each other. Superman murmured quietly as he fell asleep after his release in-between his two new lovers making the two laugh.

"Well I guess we have a triad now." Barry whispered tiredly. Bruce hummed in agreement before brushing Clark's hair out of his face. "Though he doesn't seem to be using his egg very well since he passed out like this."

"I don't think small town boys are used to such intense sexual work outs Bruce." Barry laughed silently.

"I guess not but…I still feel a bit wanting ready for round two?" Bruce asked smirking as the speedster shivered.

"Can I give you and I own you?" Barry asked quietly

"No." Was the only thing he heard before he was pounced on.

* * *

**A/N: And that's the end.**

* * *

**Phew that took longer then expected and I didn't get to write as much as I meant to due to time. So I might add the Dick X Roy X Wally and Tim X Bart X Conner scenes I meant to do at a later date. But this is all you get for now.**

**Bye bye hope you enjoyed it!**

* * *

**Review please~**


End file.
